


The Ties That Bind Us

by Atom_of_the_black_lagoon



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, It’s like a sandwich, Light Bondage, M/M, Needy bottom Fai, Porn with Feelings, Service top Kurogane, Shibari, blowjob, brief mention of past trauma, but let’s be real - Freeform, forgive any spelling or grammar errors, gets tender and emotional, it’s mostly sex, i’m … not gonna ask my beta to proofread this… it’s too much, sexual healing, showersex, starts off with sex, then ends with sex!, there’s plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom_of_the_black_lagoon/pseuds/Atom_of_the_black_lagoon
Relationships: Fai/Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kurofai - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	The Ties That Bind Us

Fai moaned as Kurogane thrust up into him. He had him pressed against the smooth tile wall of the shower they were sharing with his cock buried deep inside the blonde’s ass. He rhythmically pushed into him as Fai brought his hand up to stifle the elicit noises he was making. Kurogane leaned back and stared at his lover for a moment. His wet hair clung to his back and looked much longer without it’s usual bouncy wave. Water dripped down his back as he arched into Kurogane’s thrusts. His slim waist and rounded hips shuttered every time Kurogane bucked up into him. Fai turned his head to look at Kurogane with needy eyes, mouth falling open in a wanton expression. Fai was strong and incredibly powerful, but the way he fell apart when they did this made Kurogane’s head spin. 

Kurogane leaned forward all the way, pressing Fai further into the wall until they were flush. Kurogane dipped his head down to kiss Fai’s neck, hand coming around to push Fai’s hips further into him. Fai shuttered, “Oh god, Kuro, I’m so close. Fuck that feels so good.” Kurogane’s eyes widened slightly. Fai wasn’t usually vocal at all, and he’d ever said it out loud when something felt good to him. He paused a moment to try and figure out what it was that Fai was enjoying so much. He kissed his neck again, but that only earned a soft moan. He pushed his hips up hard into Fai and waited for a reaction. There was a gasp, but that wasn’t unusual. Finally Kurogane tried pressing more of his weight into Fai. That earned a response, “Fuck, harder Kuro,” Fai pleaded in a breathless gasp. 

Kurogane smirked and twisted his head around to look at Fai’s face, “You like it when I squish you like that?” In an instant Fai’s eyes went wide with panic and Kurogane knew he had fucked up. Fai turned his face towards the wall and brought his arms up to his hide himself. Kurogane slowly pulled his head back and kissed the top of Fai’s wet hair. “There’s nothing wrong with that, I just want to make sure I’m not hurting you.” Kurogane had been through this with Fai enough times to know that the best thing to do was stay where he was and give Fai time. He was like a wild animal sometimes. If he felt secure and safe, he was calm and receptive, but the moment he became conscious of his own vulnerability, he panicked. The best thing to do was stay with him until he calmed down. Kurogane ran his fingers through Fai’s hair absentmindedly and ran his other hand down Fai’s side. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Fai spoke. “I’m sorry.” Fai said quietly, still facing the wall. Kurogane could hear his breathing settle down. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Kurogane said as he reached down to kiss the Fai’s shoulder. He pressed his hips into Fai slightly, just to see what reaction he would get. He could hear Fai’s breathing waver and took that as an invitation for more. He pulled Fai’s hips slightly to align them with his own and fucked up into him. Fai whimpered and that was all the encouragement Kurogane needed. Slowly he pressed his chest into Fai’s back, careful to give him time to adjust his arms. He leaned down to nibble at the top of Fai’s ear as he pushed him with considerable force into the tile wall. Fai let out a deep moan and let his head fall back onto Kurogane’s shoulder. Kurogane held him there with all of his weight, watching as Fai’s eyes fluttered with every thrust. He loved seeing Fai come undone like this and pushed into him just a little harder. 

“Fuck, yes, please.” Fai pleaded and Kurogane could feel his cock twitch inside of Fai. He was a lot closer than he realized. 

“God, baby…” Kurogane let himself go and fucked into Fai with abandon. It was hard and fast and the whole time he kept Fai pinned to the wall with his chest. Fai came first, crying out without any attempt to stifle himself. It was only moments later that Kurogane came inside of him with a strangled moan. He leaned his head down on Fai’s shoulder and let his breathing return to normal for a few minutes. After Kurogane pulled out, Fai turned around to face him and leaned his head against his chest. Kurogane wrapped his arms around him and held him there. Clearly Fai didn’t want to talk about it, but that was fine by Kurogane. He was just happy Fai felt like he could be vulnerable around him like that. They were only able to stay like that for a few moments however, because the hot water soon ran out and they scrambled to get themselves cleaned up and out of the shower. 

_ 

Two weeks later Kurogane found himself getting a chubby just from thinking about Fai’s expressions from their time in the shower. He watched Fai spread out the sheets on their guest bed. It was tiny, but a warm bed and a safe place to stay were luxuries on their journey and Kurogane wasn’t about to complain that he Fai had to share a room. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Fai, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Do you think it’s safe here?” Fai asked with some apprehension in his voice. Even in the dim light of the little room, Fai’s worries were visible in his face. It was always a bit startling to Kurogane how quickly Fai’s mask dropped once they were alone.

“I think so. There’s a lock on the door and I’ve got Ginryū right here.” Kurogane reassured him. Fai nodded and turned around to kiss him. Neither of them would admit it, but it was hard to find time for each other in their travels and they jumped at any moment they had. 

Kurogane pulled the covers back and guided Fai into the bed, being sure to pull them back over just in case. Fai shimmied out of his tunic and pulled Kurogane’s shirt up as Kurogane attacked his neck with fervor. Fai moaned into his shoulder and ran his hands along Kurogane’s muscular back. Kurogane pressed his knee into Fai’s crotch and earned a stifled moan. Kurogane ducked down to lavish kisses on Fai’s chest and awkwardly pulled his pants down to mid thigh. Fai kicked them the rest of the way off and Kurogane positioned himself between Fai’s legs, more eager to fuck the beautiful man in fount of him than he would like to admit. He kissed Fai’s lips again, hot and desperate as he reached up and tangled his fingers into Fai’s. Kurogane’s eyes came open as an idea suddenly struck him. He moved his hand down to Fai’s wrist and held it tight. Fai only moaned into Kurogane’s mouth, so he brought his other hand up and ran it along Fai’s arm until he was holding both of Fai’s wrists. Fai’s breathing was heavy and Kurogane kissed down to his collarbone, being careful not to leave any marks in a visible spot. He slowly pulled Fai’s wrists together until he could hold them both with one of his big hands. He stopped for a moment, but kept his face buried in Fai’s neck, not wanting to risk eye contact. “Is this ok?” He asked, giving Fai’s wrists a squeeze. He felt Fai still for a moment, shaky breathing in his ear. Fai nodded slightly but didn’t say anything. Kurogane smiled and continued to lick and suck at Fai’s neck. Fai whined at the contact, but after a moment Kurogane heard his heavy breathing turn into a stifled sob. 

Kurogane’s head shot up to look Fai in the eyes. They quickly overflowed with tears. “What… what does that say about me?” Fai's voice shook as he looked up at Kurogane. 

“Huh? What does what say about you?” This had never happened before and Kurogane was scrambling to make sense of the situation. 

“I do want it. I want you to hold me down and to … to _restrain_ me.” Fai said with shame written all over his face. “I was hurt and manipulated and … and abused for so many years.” Fai was struggling to get the words out between quiet sobs. “And now, I want it? What does that make me? Does that mean I wanted it the whole time? What’s wrong with me?” His eyes filled with fear as he spoke. 

“What?” Kurogane let go of his hand and sat up a bit. He squinted his eyes and tried to understand Fai’s logic. “That’s not the way I understood this at all.” He said, trying to disagree with Fai without belittling him. 

“What do you mean?” Fai looked up at him in genuine confusion, not able to comprehend any other explanation for his feelings. 

“Well I always thought it was about control. The restraints and power play and that kind of thing. I think for most people being restrained during sex is just about giving control to someone else, like _willingly_ giving it.” 

Fai just stared back at him with his mouth open for a moment. “You mean, other people like that sort of thing?” 

“Yes, I think it’s pretty common. I mean, they make whole books about shibari, so there has to be a market for those.” 

“What’s shibari?” Fai asked, trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

“It’s a cultural thing I guess.” Kurogane pulled Fai in for a hug and held him there. “In Nihon, we have these books with various fancy ways to tie someone up. I think there are some people who do it just for the aesthetics, but for most people it’s part of sex.” Kurogane knew he wasn’t doing a very good job of explaining it, “But it does makes sense for you now that I think about it.” He pulled the covers around both of them to hold in their warmth. “You’ve spent so many years having to be in control all the time. I’m sure you felt if your control over yourself or over your situation wavered for even a moment, everything would fall apart.” Kurogane looked down to see Fai’s head buried in his chest and he could feel him start to cry again. “Hell, I used to get so frustrated at you about it. I’m sure you remember how pissed I got in Outo. But yeah, it does make sense that you would want to surrender that control for a little while in a situation where you feel safe. To just let someone else make all the decisions and not have to analyze or be three steps ahead. I think that’s the same for a lot of other people. And I certainly don’t think it means you liked being abused.” Fai held onto him tightly and didn’t say anything or look up at him. Kurogane looked down and decided tonight would be better for cuddling. He pulled them both down onto the single pillow and held Fai close. “There’s nothing wrong with you for wanting what you want.” Kurogane said, resting his head in Fai’s soft hair. “I love you.” 

\--  
In the next few weeks Fai randomly asked questions about what other people did with their sex lives. Kurogane knew Fai was just trying to process and understand himself better, but it wasn’t like the ninja was very knowledgeable on the subject.

They sat at a tiny table outside of a cafe as Fai held a magazine in his hand, flipping through the sex advice column. 

“You’re like 3 times older than me, how could I possibly know more about this sort of thing than you do?” Kurogane asked.

“Oh you definitely do.” Fai said matter of factly. “Celes didn’t have any literature on the subject. And no one talked about it. It was extremely taboo. It’s honestly surprising to me how open a lot of places we go are about it.” 

“Well I mean sex is just a normal part of life.” Kurogane shrugged. He had grown up in Nihon where there was no shortage of erotic literature to sneak into one’s room at night. “Learning anything interesting from ... “ He bent down to look at the cover of the magazine “Cosmo?”

Fai glanced around and waited for the server to walk out of earshot. “Mostly just that heterosexuals are confusing.” Kurogane laughed at that one. Fai turned the page and his eyes lit up. “Oh, is this that thing you were talking about?” He pulled his chair around until he was sitting next to Kurogane and pulled the magazine up away from any prying eyes.

On the page was a woman tied up in some complicated looking suspension bondage. She was wearing a fancy outfit that accentuated the lines of the rope holding her in place. She held a rose in her mouth and there was a bottle of something resting on her exposed hips, presumably the focus of the ad. “Yeah, that’s shibari, except, usually not nearly that fancy.” 

“Hmmm,” Fai studied the picture for a minute. “It is very beautiful. Is there a reason for so many knots?” 

“Well yeah, I think that’s sort of what separates this type of thing from just like, tying someone up. It makes it pretty and symmetrical and stuff, and in her case, all those knots are what’s holding her up. If there were only one, it would put way too much pressure on that spot. With so many, it distributes her weight more evenly. I mean, that’s my understanding of it. I’ve never actually done it. I’ve just read about it.” Kurogane looked up at him. Fai kept looking down at the picture with furrowed brows. “Would you be interested in trying something like that? I mean, not like that.” Kurogane gestured towards the picture. “Maybe just like this part.” He pointed to the model’s arms, bound behind her back, pulling her shoulders back. 

Fai looked at it for a long moment before replying, “I don’t know.” He said with a tone of honesty in his voice. Kurogane accepted the answer and finished his lunch while Fai finished reading all of Cosmo’s stupid tips. 

\--

The next month they landed in Japan. Not Kurogane’s Japan, but Watanuki’s. It was nice to stay with someone they knew, and they decided to stay a bit longer to rest up and let the Mokanas be together. When the kids all decided to go on a day trip to Osaka, Kurogane saw his chance.

They were staying in one of the small upstairs rooms of Yuko’s shop, and Fai sat right down on their futon, smiling and becoming Kurogane over. They both had only one thing in mind when they turned down the kids’ invitation to join them, but instead of joining him on the bed, Kurogane pulled out a brown shopping back from the closet. 

“So, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. But I thought now would be a good time if you are interested.” He reached out and pulled out a length of blue rope, tied in on itself in a bundle and a small hardback book and placed them both on the low chabudai table in their room. He felt a bit sheepish about the whole thing and couldn’t quite look at Fai directly. 

“Oh Kuro-pu! You’re so naughty!” Fai hopped off the bed and came over to tease Kurogane. 

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine too.” Kurogane huffed as his face turned red and started to put the rope back in the bag.

“Now, I never said that.” Fai said as he sat down on the chair next to Kurogane and picked up the little book. He flipped through it and looked at the pictures. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, I was thinking about something like this.” Kurogane turned the page to a simple arm bind ([like this](https://iammonkey.net/armbinder-tutorial-2-0/)). “That looks like it wouldn’t be that hard to do, but I don’t know, I mean, I’ve never tried it before. And if you would rather not try something like this, that’s ok too.” Kurogane wanted to make it clear this was Fai’s decision. 

Fai stared at the picture for quite some time before he furrowed his brows again. “Are you sure I’m not super fucked up for wanting to do something like this?” He said, finally pulling his head up to make eye contact with Kurogane. 

“No. You aren’t.” Kurogane leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “For heaven’s sake, I bought this from a regular bookstore. Not like an adult bookstore, just a regular one. It was next to the manga. And they had adult manga in there too and you are right, heterosexuals are confusing.”

Fai laughed and leaned in towards Kurogane’s shoulder. “I already know the answer to this question, but I just think I need to hear it.” He wrapped his hands around Kurogane’s arm. “Do you think less of me or do you think I’m awful for wanting this? I mean, I know you bought this stuff, but are you just doing this for me? Is it like… a chore?” All the questions came spilling out at once as he stared down at the book in Kurogane’s hands. 

“No.” Kurogane answered calmly. At the beginning of their relationship, Kurogane had been insulted by some of the crazy things Fai had assumed about his feelings, but now he knew that it really had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Fai being paranoid. He reached over and rested his hand on Fai’s cheek, pulling him up to look him in the eyes. “I don’t think you're awful and it’s not a chore. I want to make you feel good and I want to try new stuff with you. And …” He glanced down at the rope on the table. “I think that shade of blue would look good on you.” He smirked and Fai gave a resigned smile as Kurogane leaned in to kiss him. 

“Ok,” Fai said softly, but Kurogane could still see the wheels turning being his beautiful eyes and he knew he needed to step in before Fai could overthink the situation. 

“Just take your shirt off.” Kurogane said, grabbing the rope. “I’ll try to follow the book and then you can let me know how you feel.” 

Fai nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it in the corner. Still sitting in the chair, he swiveled his back towards Kurogane and brought both arms behind him. Kurogane unwrapped the rope and stretched it out, folding it in half as was shown in the book. He started to wrap it around Fai’s arms and leaned in to kiss his shoulder. “If it starts to hurt or if I pull too tight, just let me know.” 

Fai turned towards him with a little smile and met his eyes. “Thank you…” 

  
Kurogane felt his heart jump in his chest. He didn't know he could love someone this much. He smiled to himself as he pulled the rope around Fai's arms. He worked quietly for a while, redoing the initial bindings a few times before he was satisfied. It was a pretty simple pattern, but it was difficult to keep it symmetrical as he worked his way down Fai's arms. "Is that too tight?" He asked, pulling slightly at bindings around the crook of his elbow. Kurogane was honestly surprised at how flexible Fai was.

"No." Fai said a bit breathlessly. 

Kurogane was worried about him for a moment and reached his head around to look at the blond’s face. The red in his cheeks spread from one ear to the other and Kurogane could see a faint tent in Fai's pants. He leaned up and kissed Fai's forehead. "You still doing ok? Do you need to a break?" He caressed Fai's hair for a moment as Fai leaned his head against Kurogane's chest. 

"No, it feels really good. Sorry I'm so... " Fai started, but didn't finish he self-deprecation before Kurogane ran his hands up Fai's back under the ropes causing Fai to shiver and cry out at the sudden touch.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Kurogane asked with a smirk on his face. 

"Ah ah ... Kuro.... yes.... please..." Fai said, catching his breath. Kurogane pulled Fai's hair to the side and rested his mouth on the nape of Fai's neck, kissing him gently. Fai whimpered and Kurogane could see the goose bumps rising at the top of Fai's shoulders and running down his arms. Kurogane stayed there for a moment, drinking in Fai's scent and watching his reactions. He could feel his own cock start to react and decided to pull away. The shibari was only half finished and if he didn't continue now, his body might not let him. 

He leaned back and picked up the rope again, consulting the little book for the technique while pulling the rope back around Fai's arms. Even Kurogane had to admit, it was beautiful. The smooth rope slid across Fai's pale skin as Kurogane looped it back around, pulling Fai's arms together. Once Kurogane got the hang of it, the pattern was fairly easy to repeat and the rope was soon at Fai's wrists. There weren't clear instructions on how to tie it off so Kurogane improvised and double knotted it. It was a bit messy and there was a lot of leftover rope, but Kurogane decided not to bother with it, as Fai wouldn't be able to see it anyway. 

Kurogane hooked his finger into the tie around Fai’s wrist and gave it an experimental tug, “How’s that? Is it too tight. Any numbness?” 

Fai wiggled his fingers to check. "It's fine."

"If it starts to tingle at all, let me know." Kurogane bent down and kissed the tips of Fai's fingers. "Ok, this is what I had in mind, but if it doesn't work, we can do something else." Fai had been sitting on one of the traditional floor chair side ways to give Kurogane access to his arms, and Kurogane now reached up to guide his shoulders, "Turn this way." Fai pivoted and scootched around to face forward in the chair. Kurogane guided his bound arms behind the chair to limit his movement even more. "Here, put your feet up." Kurogane started to push the base of the chair back away from the table as Far held his feet up. 

Kurogane was now on his knees in front of Fai assessing the situation. Fai looked small and vulnerable sitting there, shirtless and bound. But he was still sitting up and that wouldn't work for what Kurogane had in mind. "Can you... scooch forward a bit?" Fai nodded and wiggled forward an inch or two. His arms pulled tight against the back of the chair and Fai winced. "Is it the angle?" Kurogane asked, standing up to help.

"No, it's just digging in a bit." Fai said quietly as he turned his head to look at the back of the chair. 

Kurogane walked behind him and braced the chair against his leg, reaching down to pull Fai back against the chair. He walked over to their bed and pulled one of the sheets out, folding it up a few times before walking back over to Fai. "Let's try this." Kurogane used the rope to lift his bound arms up slightly and slipped the folded sheet on top of the back of the chair. "Here we go." Kurogane walked back around to face Fai, who was already scooching froward in his chair again.

"That's much better." Fai smiled gently at him. His face was flush and his eyelids dropped as he looked at Kurogane. The ninja smiled back at him. He looked halfway between drunk and sleepy, and Kurogane was looking forward to undoing him even more. 

"Good. If it starts to hurt or if you find you can't feel your arms, let me know right away." Kurogane instructed him, with an air of concern. Kurogane figured he had about 15 or 20 minutes before Fai started to lose feeling in his arms, but this was their first time doing something like this, so he wasn't sure. He reached his hand out and caressed Fai's cheek, running his thumb back and forth, feeling the heat in his face as Fai leaned into the touch. 

Kurogane straddled Fai's legs and bent his head down to kiss him. It was slow and lingering, Fai drawing in a shaky breath as his lips parted from Kurogane. He went in for another kiss and smiled as Fai moaned into his open mouth. Kurogane pulled his hand back to comb through Fai's hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He took Fai's lips in his own and let out a low groan. As much as Kurogane was supposed to be in control of the situation, this was driving him just as mad as he knew it was driving Fai. 

Kurogane reached behind him and ran his hand up Fai's thigh until he pressed gently against Fai's dick still inside his underwear. Fai's eyes flew open and he let out a strangled gasp. Kurogane kept his hand there as Fai squirmed under him. "Kuro!" Fai whined with an almost pained expression. 

Kurogane decided to show mercy on him and brought his hands back up to rest on Fai's waist. He trailed kisses down his throat as Fai moaned in pleasure. Finally, he turned his attention to Fai's nipples, using his tongue on one of them and rubbing his thumb across the other. Fai whimpered and bucked forward slightly, held in place by his arms trapped behind the chair. Kurogane stayed there for a few moments, suckling on him and watching Fai come completely undone as moans and profanity slurred together. Kurogane smiled as he watched him. He loved making Fai feel good and savored the twitching, shuttering expressions he was earning. 

He moved back up to Fai's mouth and was met with greedy, desperate kisses from Fai, whining for more contact with Kurogane's lips. He indulged Fai, kissing him deeply and running his hands down Fai's chest. He pulled back to look into Fai's light blue eyes and let him catch his breath for a moment. 

"There is something I want, but I need to ask your permission first." Kurogane pulled Fai's bangs out of his face and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. He kept his head there, wanting to avoid eye contact with Fai while he asked. "I assume the reason you never let me give you head is because you don't think I would get anything out of it." He paused for a moment to let Fai process before continuing, "Well I do want to, and I would get something out of it. But ... if I'm wrong and there is another reason, that's fine too." He played with Fai's soft hair and waited for a response. 

Kurogane could feel Fai's eyebrows furrow as he tried to find the words. "I just ... I just don't want you to feel obligated to do something like that for me. I don't want it to be an obligation for you." 

Kurogane finally looked down to make eye contact, "Does it feel like an obligation when you do it for me?"

"No, of course not." Fai was quick to clarify. "I just ... I mean, if you aren't getting anything out of it, I don't want you to ..." His voice got quiet and he stared down at his lap, "to resent me for it." 

"Resent you because I did something nice for you?" 

Fai nodded silently. 

"First of all, I'm never going to resent you or hold something against you that I do of my own free will. Secondly," he leaned down and took Fai's chin in his hand, tilting it up until Fai was looking him in the eyes. "I want your _cock_ in my **mouth**." He said it as sternly as he could while watching Fai's eyes. They bugged for a moment before Kurogane could feel Fai's pants get slightly tighter. Kurogane smirked at him and reached down to hook a finger under the hem of Fai’s pants. “So, whaddya say?” 

“Ohhhhh fuck…” Fai shuttered as Kurogane traced the edge of his hip bone under his pants. “Yes, please Kuro, fuuuck!” He whimpered, leaning his head back. 

Kurogane smirked even wider as he moved down to lay flat between Fai’s legs. He reached his hands under Fai’s legs and grabbed the hem of his pants on either side. Fai braced himself and pushed up to let Kurogane peel them off his ass. Fai moaned at the release as Kurogane pulled them the rest of the way down his thighs and discarded them next to the chair. 

Kurogane let Fai catch his breath for a moment. He leaned into Fai’s thigh and placed a gentle kiss on his pale skin. Kurogane LOVED Fai’s thighs. He loved to rest his hand on them when they were sitting together, he loved when they wrapped around him while Fai slept on top of him and he loved to hold them while he fucked Fai into the mattress. But now, he was determined to take his time. Fai squirmed under Kurogane’s ministrations and whimpered, “You’re just teasing me, you asshole.” 

“Yeah, and I’m going to enjoy every moment of it.” He turned his head into the silky smoothness and let his lips linger for a moment before latching on and sucking, savoring the gasp from Fai as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He let go with an obscene smack and studied the bright red spot left behind. He smiled to himself as he moved up Fai’s thigh, sucking and kissing as he went until he got to the joint where his hips met his legs. Kurogane licked all along the crease and Fai cried out and thrashed his legs. 

“No, no, it tickles, it tickles!” Fai protested. 

Kurogane relented and smirked up at him. He leaned back to run his face into the soft hair of Fai’s bush. It was thicker than then fine hair on his head, but still soft and silky, slightly darker with a hint of a red undertone. Kurogane let his tongue run up his perineum and felt Fai shutter under him. He left a wet trail around the outside of Fai’s balls and all the way up to the base of his shaft. Fai whimpered and moaned, his entire abdomen tensing with every lick. 

Kurogane pulled his hand up to slowly wrap it around Fai’s cock as he lifted his face up to make eye contact with Fai. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting a string of saliva drip off and onto the head of Fai’s dick. Fai shuttered and twitched as Kurogane held the eye contact for a few long seconds. 

He set a gentle kiss on the top of Fai’s wet dick and felt himself slowly start to lose it. He could feel his own dick pressing hard against his pants on the floor. He licked across Fai’s slit, tasting the precum on his tongue. He held Fai here and just licked back and forth for a moment before wrapping his lips around the head of Fai’s cock. He could hear Fai’s gasp and felt him tighten under him. He pushed down a bit more, taking only another inch of Fai in his mouth before slowly pulling out and licking at him again. He glanced up at Fai’s face, but his head was thrown back and his eye’s squeezed shut as the most illicit noises emanated from his mouth. Kurogane turned back to his dick and wrapped his lips around it again, pushing down further this time, taking as much of Fai in his mouth as he could, letting his drool run out of his mouth and down the length of Fai’s dick that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He slowly bobbed up and down a few times, focusing on breathing through his nose. He couldn’t go down as far as Fai could, but that didn’t seem to matter to Fai who shuttered and shook under him. He slowly pulled off and licked his lips, giving himself a moment to breath and he leaned over to plant another kiss on Fai’s thigh. He went down again and started to understand why Fai liked doing this so much. Not that Kurogane ever thought he wouldn’t enjoy it, but he was surprised to find this was getting him off too. It felt good to be surrounded by Fai’s scent, to feel him react to every little shift of Kurogane’s tongue, to feel the stretch on the back of his throat as he took him in. When it got too much for his mouth, he pulled off and used his hands. Between the precum and his drool, Fai was plenty lubed up. Kurogane’s hands were able to go all the way to Fai’s base and Kurogane leaned down to lick there too, listening to Fai’s strangled moans as Kurogane made contact. 

“Kuro!” He whimpered. “Please, fuck, I’m close. Hmmm. Oh god. Kuro!” 

Kurogane smiled to himself as he brought his tongue back up to the head of Fai’s dick, running his tongue around the glans as he had felt Fai do to him before. A guttural groan reached Kurogane’s ears and he knew Fai was almost there. He licked his lips and wrapped them around Fai. 

“I’m … Kurogane… OH!” Fai gasped out as he came in Kurogane’s mouth. He felt his own dick jump as Fai’s pulsed inside his mouth, but he didn’t pull off until Fai was done. It was hot and salty and mixed with his own drool, running down Fai and onto the floor below. He was definitely going to have to do some clean up later. 

Kurogane stayed like that for another moment and Fai shuttered under him, gasping for air. Finally he pulled off and leaned his head against Fai’s shaking thigh. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and realized his entire face smelled like Fai’s dick, which he was not at all mad about. He looked up, waiting for Fai to open his eyes again. Fai took a full 30 seconds to catch his breath before he looked down at Kurogane. “Fuck.” he panted, still breathing hard. 

“Yeah?” Kurogane smirked up at him. 

Fai nodded. “Holy shit. I came so hard.” 

“I noticed.” Kurogane kissed his thigh one more time before pushing himself to his knees and planting a wet kiss on Fai’s cheek. “How was it?” He stood and walked around to the back of the chair and knelt down again, smiling at the sweat plastering Fai’s soft hair to his brow and the back of his neck. 

“Oh my god. Kuro, that was amazing. You’re really good at that.” He turned to look at Kurogane as he started to undo the bindings around Fai’s wrists. 

“I definitely don’t think I’m as good as you are.” Kurogane pulled the ropes away and frowned at the deep indents they had left in Fai’s skin. “Do those hurt?” He rubbed gently around Fai’s wrists. 

“Hm, not really.”

“Are your hands numb?” 

“I mean, they did start to get a bit tingly, but I wasn’t about to interrupt that!” Fai chuckled and sighed, leaning his head back to look at Kurogane. There was a haze in his eyes and a laziness to his smile. Kurogane loved to see him like this, relaxed and satisfied. He pulled off the rest of the ropes and Fai slowly pulled his arms back around. 

“How do they feel?” This was the first time Kurogane had ever done this and he was still unsure of himself. 

Fai groaned as he stretched them out, pulling his shoulders forward. “They’re fine.” Still Kurogane rubbed his shoulders for a few minutes, running his hand down Fai’s arms as Fai sighed and leaned into the touch. 

He leaned down to kiss Fai’s hair, “You up for more or are you all done?” Kurogane was still very conscious of the boner in his pants, but didn’t want to push the blonde.

Fai turned a bit in the chair to look at Kurogane before taking a quick glance down. “You actually did enjoy that?” Fai said with surprise. 

“I told you I wanted your cock in my mouth.” Kurogane reiterated and Fai smiled softly at him before reaching out for a tender kiss. 

“I love you.” Fai said as their lips parted. Kurogane gave a contented purr and went back for another kiss. “And yes, I’m up for more.” Fai said, leaning in to wrap his hands around Kurogane’s back. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, tender kisses giving way to more passionate ones as Kurogane pulled Fai closer.

“Shall we move to the bed?” Kurogane’s patience was running thin. 

Fai flashed a teasing smile at him.. “Do they have anything in this book that’s a bit more simple?” Fai reached for the book on the ground but Kurogane intercepted him, hooking an arm around his waist and dragging him toward the futon. 

“I think I can figure something out.” He leaned over to grab the rope from off the floor. He straddled Fai and bent down to kiss him, getting lost in his scent and the heat between them for a moment. Fai whimpered and Kurogane could feel himself getting hard again. He pulled himself up long enough to grab the blond’s hands and wrap the rope around them, tying it off and wrapping it between Fai’s hands a few times for good measure. Fai giggled at his haste and Kurogane rolled his eyes before shoving Fai’s hands down onto the bed. Kurogane sat up and shoved his pants down. 

“You’re so impatient Kuro-puppy!” Fai said, teasingly swinging his knees back and forth as Kurogane struggled with his clothes. 

“Shut the fuck up mage!” Kurogane said with a smirk. He climbed back onto the bed and grabbed Fai’s thighs, yanking them apart and pulled Fai down to gain access. Fai squeaked and smiled up at him. Kurogane pulled his thighs up and laid another kiss on his pale thigh. He reached down and gently prodded his middle fingers at Fai’s ass. Fai moaned at the sudden touch and rolled his hips up, rubbing at Kurogane’s fingers. He grabbed the lube from the side of the bed and hastily squeezed some on before pushing into Fai. The blonde groaned under him as Kurogane reached his fingers deeper, thrusting in and out a few times. 

“Kuro. Kuro, please, I want more.”

Kurogane pulled his fingers out and grabbed Fai’s thighs pushing them forward for better access. He lined himself up hastily and pushed in slowly, giving Fai time to adjust. Fai whimpered under him, grabbing at the sheets above him with his tied hands. Kurogane moaned and leaned forward, resting his head on Fai’s chest and letting himself breath for a few moments to calm down so he didn’t cum right then and there. “Can I…?” 

“Mmmm, yeah.” Fai moaned under him. 

Kurogane pushed himself further in and grabbed Fai’s hips, pulling him in. He gave an experimental thrust and Fai whimpered. “You ok?” 

Fai’s face was flush and his hair was stuck to the side of his face as Kurogane looked up to him. Fai hastily nodded and pushed his hips forward, taking more of Kurogane inside himself. 

Kurogane fucking snapped. He slammed his hips into Fai as hard as he could. Fai gasped out and arched his back. Kurogane pulled back out almost all the way. “Fai, ahhh! Fuck!” He thrust back in and felt himself getting close. He fell into a halting rhythm, trying not to think about how good the blond felt around his dick or how erotic the noises coming from his mouth were. He failed. He bent down into Fai, coming with a long groan as he ground Fai’s hips into his own. 

He stayed like that for what seemed like a long time. Both of them were panting as Kurogane slowly pulled out and let himself sink down between Fai’s legs, head laying on Fai’s stomach. 

“Are… are your hands ok?” Kurogane asked, still panting. 

Fai chuckled at him and brought his bound hands up over his head to rest on Kurogane’s sweaty hair. “You take such good care of me puppy.” He ran his fingers through Kurogane’s hair, savoring the endorphins pumping through their system. 

After a few minutes, Kurogane rolled over off of Fai and took his hand in his own. He gently undid the knots, pulling the ropes off of Fai’s thin wrists. He kissed one, then the other, letting his lips linger on Fai’s skin. 

“Thank you.” Fai said quietly, almost out of character. Kurogane looked up at him as Fai stared back, almost hesitant. 

Kurogane got to his knees and leaned up to kiss Fai’s forehead. He didn’t say anything but pulled back to look into Fai’s blue eyes. Kurogane wasn’t the best with words, but there were times where words weren’t needed and after a few moments, he saw Fai’s expression soften. “Let’s go take a bath.” 


End file.
